elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valsirenn
|class = |faction = Psijic Order |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Shimmerene |region = Summerset |province = Summerset Isles |quests = The Queen's Decree The Crystal Tower |voice = |dlc = Summerset }} Valsirenn is an Altmer member of the Psijic Order initially found in the Monastery of Serene Harmony in Shimmerene, Summerset during the quest "The Queen's Decree." Unlike many other Altmer in Summerset, Valsirenn does not exhibit condescension upon meeting the Vestige. She plays a significant role in 's main questline. Interactions The Queen's Decree While investigating the Monastery of Serene Harmony for evidence about where the newcomers to the island are, the Vestige finds a mysterious pearl in Aldarch Tilcalar's office. Valsirenn, who has also been investigating the monastery, offers to team up with the Vestige and look for the newcomers in the Monastery Undercroft together. Within the Undercroft, she reveals herself to be a member of the Psijic Order. After later attending Kinlady Avinisse's meeting in her mansion, Valsirenn offers to meet the Vestige and Razum-dar at the Coral Forest, where Kinlady Avinisse and Aldarch Tilcalar are meeting. The Crystal Tower Dialogue The Queen's Decree Upon examining the Abyssal Pearl in the Aldarch's office, Valsirenn will enter the room and say to the Vestige, "Unusual knick-knack for an Aldarch's office, wouldn't you agree?" If she is spoken to, the following conversation will begin: "I noticed you skulking around while I was engaged in some skulking of my own. I suppose we both came to the monastery with a similar purpose in mind." :And what purpose would that be? "The sequestered newcomers. I came to find out what happened to a friend. I assume that's what brought you here as well? A house of worship shouldn't be used as an internment camp. And it shouldn't be locked to the public, either." ::I saw a pearl like that. There were strange creatures nearby. "Interesting. I've never seen anything quite like it. I find it intriguing and a bit disturbing. But we aren't here to discuss curios—strange creatures notwithstanding. We need to find out what's happening with the missing newcomers." :::How did you happen to get past the sentry, by the way? "The sentry doesn't appear to have stopped you, so I could ask you the same question. Let's just agree that we both have our methods. Curious, but I feel that there's more going on in Shimmerene than the usual politics and community relations." ::::What else could be going on here? "That's the question, my cautious friend. We have a newly appointed Aldarch and a disgruntled Kinlady, both opposed to the Queen's decree. What's their connection to the missing newcomers? I was about to explore the undercroft. Care to join me?" :::::I'll meet you in the undercroft. "A curious pearl. I wonder where the Aldarch acquired it? Probably not important. I'll meet you in the undercroft and we can see what's going on with the newcomers." In the Monastery Undercroft, Valsirenn will say, "Something's wrong down here. I sense magic. Vile magic." Upon sighting the cages full of newcomers, she will comment, "Cages? These people did nothing to deserve such treatment. There's someone alive over there. See if you can help her." Then, if she is spoken to, she will say, "Something is amiss in Summerset, but I can't quite put my finger on the cause. No matter. I'm sure my investigation will turn up something. I just need to be patient." After speaking with one of the caged prisoners, Valsirenn will remark, "Is that a ... Skaafin?" and run over to it. Speaking to her results in the following conversation: "A Daedra? Here? And that's a Skaafin, if I remember my Daedric recitations correctly. Very curious." :What's a dead Skaafin doing in a monastery devoted to the Eight? "An excellent question, and one I hope to find the answer to. From the evidence before us, it appears this Nord killed the Skaafin before he succumbed to his own wounds. Good for him. I found this key on the creature's belt, so we can open that door." ::That's where the prisoner said the monks took the rest of the newcomers. "Then I suggest we pick up the pace. We need to determine what's actually happening down here and who's behind all this. Without answers to those questions, we won't be able to decide on our best course of action." :::What about your missing friend? "I'll explain everything later. For now, we need to hurry." After continuing to the Undercroft Great Hall and seeing the Earl of Clavicus Vile, Valsirenn will say in surprise, "Daedric cultists? The pearl's draining these people!" After running down to attack the cultists, she will say, "I'll deal with the pearl, you hold off these creatures!" and then "The pearl's magic attracts these creatures. Hold them off while I complete my spell!" After the enemies are killed, Valsirenn will say, "Come on, let's talk outside." When spoken to in the Undercroft Labyrinth, Valsirenn will have the following dialogue: "Those poor people. This wasn't just about newcomers and opposing the Queen's decree. That was Daedric magic back there! I just wish we had arrived a few moments earlier." :What happened to the pearl? Did you destroy it? "I promised to explain what I know. I suppose that now's as good a time as any. I'm a member of the Psijic Order. Our Ritemaster sent me to investigate a warning we received about a plot involving Summerset. My inquiries led me here." ::The Psijic Order? "The Psijic Order is an ancient magical monastic society. We served as '' '' to the rulers of Tamriel, but that was before we removed our island home from the world. Now this threat has drawn us back. But why are you involved in all this?"'' :::I'm working with Razum-dar, one of the Queen's Eyes. But what happened to the pearl? "An Eye of the Queen? Interesting. I diffused the Daedric magic and transported the pearl to Artaeum, the Psijic island, for safekeeping and study so we can learn more about it. But we can discuss this further once we get out of here." :::: Let's go. After escaping the Undercroft Labyrinth, Valsirenn will say, "Living on Artaeum for a few centuries doesn't prepare you for physical activity. Let the Eye of the Queen know what we discovered and I'll catch up with you later." If spoken to directly, she will have the following dialogue: "We were warned that Daedric Princes had their eyes on Summerset, but I didn't expect that level of danger from what was supposed to be a simple investigation. I suggest you tell the Eye of the Queen what we discovered. I'll catch up with you later." :How did you get involved in this? I thought you said Artaeum was sent away. "We received word that there was the potential for trouble in Summerset, so the Ritemaster sent me to take a look. Even so, Artaeum isn't a prison. We're Psijic mages! We can come and go as we like, just so long as it advances our studies." ::Why didn't you tell me you were a member of the Psijic Order? "I did tell you, once I ascertained I could trust you and the time was right. When we make a rare visit back to Nirn, we try to keep a low profile. Rumors about our Order tend to make people uncomfortable and even nervous in our presence." ::And what about that missing friend that you mentioned? "A partial truth. Easier to remember than an outright lie. Another member of our Order came to Summerset a few months back. We haven't heard from him, so I decided to look into both matters while I was here. Unfortunately, he continues to elude me." :::You think he's hiding from you? "No, not intentionally. We may be sages, but we're still just people. We can become restless, succumb to sorrow or frustration. My friend may have decided that life on Artaeum was no longer satisfying. I just want to know he's safe." After telling Razum-dar what was discovered by speaking with Kinlady Avinisse, Valsirenn will appear and begin speaking to Razum-dar: Valsirenn: "I'm glad I found you. While watching the Kinlady's mansion, I saw her ladyship sneak out the back and leave the city." Razum-dar: "The Kinlady is meeting the Aldarch in the Coral Forest. Raz smells something and it isn't moon-sugar biscuits!" Valsirenn: "Your reputation precedes you, Eye of the Queen. I am Valsirenn of the Psijic Order. And I agree that the Aldarch is more than a simple monk." Razum-dar: "We should work together, yes? But let's travel separately to avoid attracting unwanted attention. Raz will find you both at the Coral Forest." When initially speaking to her in the Coral Forest: "One of Summerset's more unique environments, the Coral Forest. I used to love coming here when I was growing up. We need to find out why the Aldarch asked Kinlady Avinisse to meet him out here." :How do we find the Aldarch and the Kinlady? "Based on what we saw in the monastery's undercroft, I'm hesitant to use magic to locate them. I suppose we'll have to find them through mundane means. Too bad the Queen's spy isn't here yet. I understand he's good at this sort of thing." "You take the lead. My combat spells are extremely limited. Just stay alert. We don't know what the Aldarch and the Kinlady are doing out here." After nearing Kinlady Avinisse and Aldarch Tilcalar, Valsirenn will say, "The Aldarch! We'd better hurry!" and then "I'll go after the Kinlady! You deal with the Aldarch!" After defeating the Aldarch: "Razum-dar apprehended the Kinlady. They're at the west edge of the Coral Forest. What happened to Aldarch Tilcalar? Did he escape?" :Aldarch Tilcalar is dead. I heard him mention the Prince of Bargains. "I think we can conclude that Tilcalar wasn't actually an Aldarch. At least, not with his connection to the Prince of Bargains, Clavicus Vile. Strange magic and creatures worry me, however. Hopefully, the pearl I sent to Artaeum can tell us more." ::You think you can learn something from the pearl? "You'd be surprised what a particular object can reveal—if you know how to unlock its secrets. I need to return and tell Ritemaster Iachesis all that transpired here. If you're willing, I'd like you to come to Artaeum and confirm my story." :::Who's Ritemaster Iachesis? "The Ritemaster leads the Psijic Order from Ceporah Tower, on the island of Artaeum. This spell attunes you to a portal near Shimmerene, in the ruins of the Keep of Eleven Forces. It always leads to Artaeum, no matter the island's current location." ::::I'll go to Artaeum to talk to the Ritemaster after I check in with Razum-dar. "One more adjustment and ... there! You are now attuned! Find me on Artaeum after you finish with the Eye of the Queen." Outside the Ceporah Tower: Valsirenn: "And there was no sign of Leythen. I don't know whether to be grateful or concerned." Ritemaster Iachesis: "We'll find him, Val. Now go check on the pearl while I speak to our new guest." Appearances * es:Valsirenn Category:Summerset: Altmer Category:Summerset: Females Category:Summerset: Shimmerene Characters Category:Online: Psijic Order Members